To Laugh Again
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Joe and Lynette   my character  think they are married only to find out forged paperwork is not legal. Will they stay together, or not?
1. Chapter 1

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

Authoress' note: This started out as a snippet - which I posted. I don't know what kind medical details I will be able to put in as that kind of help as been-lately- unavailable . Anyone having that kind of experience is more than welcome to write me scenario's privately. If I end up using them I'll give you credit. Also I will admit upfront details - of any kind - are not my strong suite, but I am continuing to make an effort to put them in.

0OOOOOOOO

Scene 1

Lynnette stood out in the open area holding tables for workers, or family members of patients to eat, letting the pouring rain thoroughly drench her as she stood - with her back turned to the door to cut down the chances of anyone seeing her mixed up emotions. Rampart's employee didn't want a bunch of nosy questions at the moment. Glancing straight ahead she said a silent pray of thanks for the wet stuff coming out of the sky.

The rain hid the tears running down her face, and Lynette's pockets hid her bawled up fists out of sight. How could Richard, Sharon's boyfriend, pull such a stunt. How could he not pay attention to where he was putting his, Sharon's, Joe's, and her own name on those blasted legal papers? How could she face the good doctor when he was told? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. That sound - Lynnette knew who's feet they belonged to and she held her breath waiting for the blasting she was sure was coming.

"I always wanted to remarry." Joe clasped his hands behind his back and chuckled, "Course, I had this crazy notion I'd be dressed in a tuxedo - not my doctor's jacket."

When Lynette made no sound but only kept her head faced straight he reached out to touch her arm. "I don't blame you, Lynette, it was lack of attention on Richard's part. And.." the good doctor sighed, "I know annulments - not to mention divorce - are against everything you stand for. Truth is.." he shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't particularly cared for them either." He got the newest LPN at Rampart to turn and face him. "My shift is over. Why don't' we go back inside and talk in the break room where we won't be candidates for drowned rats?"

The halls had family members heading to the waiting room and nurses filling out paperwork as Joe walked with Lynnette towards their destination. Lynnette managed to hold her nerves together and a smile on her face to anyone passing by. Joe said a few hello's and kept his own thoughts to himself - until they were sitting down in the quiet room where employees chatted when they didn't want to be around patients, or their families.

"I know you don't drink coffee, how about some orange juice instead?" Joe offered as he poured his own cup.

"Sure." Lynette interlocked her fingers and twisted them. Her jumbled thoughts made her a nervous wreck.

"Here." Joe sat the cup in front of her and sat down with his coffee mug next to her. His chest rose and then he allowed himself to recline back as he let out a soft sigh, "The way I see it we have three choices."

"Three?" Lynnette was confused. In her mind there was only two -stay married or get an annulment.

"Get a divorce, or an annulment is the first one. Which I have already stated goes against everything you stand for. Our second choice is to stay married and have the real deal, but.." He looked at her with true understanding in his eyes, "I highly doubt that would be advisable at this point." Lifting the cup slightly up he then threw out the option of staying married, but have it be in name only.

"A marriage of convenience?" Lynnette raised her eyebrows. "Guess that means I'd still be living at my place, instead of yours." Lynnette's eyes looked a bit dazed as if trying to sort out too big of a mess.

"Why would you have to do that?" Joe lifted his eyebrows slightly. "I bought a split level house on the outskirts of town just before I became a widower. And with four rooms - three on top and one in the basement, well, there's plenty for you to pick from. You wouldn't have to share a room with an old man. "

"Don't talk like you're ancient. It's not like I'm super young myself. Last time I checked I **am** well past legal age." Lynette rolled her eyes.

"Still, there is a gap between us. I wouldn't want you to think you had to hung around to keep me company when off work." Joe wasn't a dirty old gizzard and wasn't about to push anything onto a woman who he enjoyed being around.

"Age isn't something I've ever been worried about I'm more concerned about children."

"What about them?" Joe leaned back in his chair continuing to sip.

"I thought someone said you had a couple. What will they think?" Lynette thought for sure they'd have a cow.

"Don't know who told you that. My wife and I wanted them, but none come. So, you see it's not like any would be around to spill the beans on the how-you-got-together type thing." Joe paused and decided to explain why he'd made the suggestion. "With both of us shuddering at the mere mention of divorce - or annulments. Well, I figure if we do this - say for a year - then it would give us time to know each other on a level outside of work. Help us see if we can hack making it the real thing."

"Will we tell people about what happened this morning, or what?" Lynette was working hard at putting the pieces together as if their situation was a puzzle.

"Na, let them get a wedding and reception. Everyone -including us I dare say - would enjoy it." Joe didn't see the need to explain the paper mess to anyone.

"What about Sharon and her boyfriend? I mean wouldn't they talk?"

"Not if they value their jobs." Joe spoke with a rare hard look very seldom seen. It shouted volumes he meant what he said.

"And what if we end up wanting to commit murder?" Lynette asked as she began lifting her glass up.

"Well, guess then an annulment would be in order." Joe sit his cup down.

"Would they give it to us after a year of marriage?" Lynette took a drink while thinking surely that would not be possible.

"Sure, just tell them I couldn't perform my husbandly duties." It was all Joe could do not to crack up laughing as Lynette spit out her juice just as Dixie walked in.

"What's so shocking?" Dixie asked as she picked up the coffee pot.

"I just asked her to marry me." Joe's whole face beamed as Dixie's coffee shared the same fate as Lynnette's juice.

Joe stood up and offered his hand to Lynette - who managed to rise on what she felt were very unsteady feet. "So, dear, what do you say?" The good doctor had his back turned to Dixie who was still in shock over her friend's proposal to the hospital's latest employee, so, he couldn't see her staring.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you." Lynette managed to give a smile that hid all the uncertainty she felt, and even gave Joe a believable hug as not to send up any red flags to their colleague.

"See you later, Dixie." The two smiled and left the room just seconds before Kel

entered.

"What are those two grinning about?" The head doctor asked Dixie as he picked up his

coffee cup and she sat down.

"I'll tell you - - when you sit down."

OOOOO

The breeze blew over the sand as Joe and Lynette sat at a lone picnic table someone had set up, but then deserted to fend for itself. The two were discussing various topics in an attempt to get to know each other better. For the first time in her life Lynette confessed her true feelings in regards to her job.

"Don't get me wrong, Joe, I like helping people, but I do not enjoy being a nurse." A sigh came out of her mouth as she let fingers draw an imaginary line on top of the table.

"Why do it then?" Joe looked puzzled and couldn't picture doing a job he hated for as long as Lynnette had done hers.

"When I started out as a C.N.A I didn't mind it so much. Switched to this job and thought things were going okay, but.." Lynette pushed her legs up against her chest and looked at Joe, "after - oh, about ten years- well, I just couldn't find any enjoyment out of it. I only stuck around because number one I was already well established in the work, second it paid the bills I needed to cover, and third it allowed me to take care of my mother until she passed away last year. Just when I thought I could quit my father ended up needing my help." Lynette shoulder's looked as if three hundred pounds had been lifted off them by that confession. Her eyes started to sparkle, "I love music, written some things too, but they haven't gone anyway. However I admit it's what makes me truly happy. Well, that…and don't laugh… but I love babysitting."

"So, it wouldn't break your heart to not to work at Rampart?" Joe leaned towards her.

"No, but don't tell anyone that." Lynnette spoke without thinking and then pulled back, "But the last thing I want anyone saying is that I'm marrying you for your money."

Joe meant no insult, but he found that just too funny and cracked up laughing. "Honey, anyone with half a brain can tell you I may be comfortable, but I'm not rich. Besides, we'll both know the truth and that's all that matters." He could tell there was more on her mind and asked what it was.

"It just doesn't seem right to leave Dr. Brackett and Dixie in the dark. They seem like really great people. And you get along so well with them. Besides, surely, it won't take them long to ask questions." Lynnette eyed Joe wondering what he'd think of her statement.

"You're right, they are super." Joe laid his hand on hers, "Truth is - I'd tell them now if I thought keeping them in the dark would bring them harm. But if it makes you feel better rest assured I will not lie to them if they ask. However, I am not telling any of the paramedics - good as they may be it is none of their business. If asked by them I will simply tell them - politely and in a nice way - it is not their business who I do, or do not, marry, nor is it their place to question my judgment in regards to my personal life. Okay?"

"Fair enough." Looking at Joe she asked, "Do you really play the piano?"

"Ya, I do, but I'm not married to it, so, you'd have plenty of time on the instrument without me asking to take over." He asked her how she felt about golfing.

"I stink at it, but I don't mind a weekend game. And I certainly wouldn't holler if you wanted to play."

"You asked about my children and I told you I didn't have any - what about you? Do you have any? And do you want anymore?" Joe had wondered that for sometime now because the way she'd talked in the past.

"I was a teenage mother." Lynette confessed going back to drawing an imaginary picture. "Had three children ..wham, wham, and wham. Not something I'm ashamed of, but not something I'm real pleased about either. Jack got tired of married life I guess, because one day he just up and left. I got divorce papers in the mail a week later." She bit her bottom lip, "At the time I was hurt major time. After the hurt - and anger- had worn off I was just grateful he didn't fight for custody of the children." Her eyes turned misty, " Spinal meningitis took Wynette from me, a drunk drive took Jackson when he was five - that left me Andrew."

"Where is he?" Joe laid his hand over hers as it had stopped drawing, but was still a bit fidgety.

"I.. he.." Lynette tried not to speak as if gasping for air. Tears - held back for longer than one could count - started flowing, " He was my youngest, and I had him the longest." She tried to go on, but couldn't. Joe scooted closer and drew her close.

"Easy, darling. I can wait for answers on him." Whatever it was had to be big, and he wasn't about to force her to open up with whatever it was. "I take it that it's safe to say we won't have anyone on your end to blab about the paper work."

"No. And to your second question…I'm not sure. It's not like I'm at an age people would expect it." Lynette managed to speak and then managed a weak chuckle, "What a way to start a marriage, sure you don't want to just turn and run? Some would call all of this stupid. Say we should just admit to the paperwork mix up and be done with it."

"I don't really care what people would say about it , and , no, I'm not interested in running." Joe wiped Lynette's tears and the two turned their chat to anything they could think of while ignoring the fact their 'engagement' was creating quite a buzz at the hospital.

0000000

"Joe's engaged?" Roy looked at Dixie stunned. "I didn't even know he was dating." It was the same sentiment spreading like wildfire throughout the rest of the hospital.

"Don't look at me," Dixie held up her hands, "I didn't either." The head nurse saw Sharon give them a strange look - which only lasted a split second- and watched her as she hurried by.

"Dixie?" Johnny asked as the nurse's gazed followed the younger one's down the hall, "Something wrong?"

"No." Dixie started to speak but Roy and Johnny were called out to join Engine 51 on a brush fire. Watching them go she thought in to herself_ I'm going to talk to Joe as soon as we get a break._

Wanting to talk to Joe was one thing, being determined to talk was grand, but reality decided against being accommodating. First, there was that teenager brought in that couldn't breathe and Joe had to do a tracheotomy, then there was an elderly person who needed more stitches than Dixie could count, and now? She'd lost track of him.

"Hey, Kel." Dixie asked as Dr. Brackett walked by holding someone's chart.

"Yes?" He looked up from what he'd been reading.

"Have you seen Joe?" Just as Kel went to answer the object of her question came around the corner.

"Did I hear someone speak my name?" Joe walked up to the nurse's station.

"Yes, you did. Tell me what is going on." Dixie didn't hide the demanding tone in her voice.

"Nothing unusual, kid just had a broken leg from thinking he could be superman." Joe answered confused as to why she would want to know anything about his last patient.

"Not him." Dixie eyed him determined to get her answers.

"Then what?"

"You and Lynette. Everyone's talking about the engagement and I just saw Sharon."

Dixie scanned Joe's face to see what reaction he'd give. When he stood a little straighter and grew more serious than even she'd expected she -along with Kel- wondered what was up.

"What did she say?" If that gal had talked then Joe was going to make his word good in regards to her job.

"Nothing, but for one split second I saw a look that said she knew something and wasn't telling anyone. And I want to know what's going on." Kel -upon hearing that -chimed in he'd like to know.

"It's like this.." Joe couldn't explain about the paper work, or his full reasoning -even more than what he'd let on to Lynette - because the phone rang.

"Hold that thought." Dixie answered and then gave a great-now-when-do-we-get-those-answers look and handed Joe the phone.

"Yes, I see, well, Lynnette and I were just getting ready to come check the place out. She's coming down the corridor as we speak." Joe bit back any laugh that wanted to come out when he say the annoyed look at his answer being interrupted on Kel's face. "Okay, see you then." Turning to two of the best friends he had Joe told them he'd meet them at either Dixie's, or Kel's, place after their shift for a night cap. "You'll get the private scoop then, fair enough?"

"Fair enough. Make it my place." Dixie spoke just seconds before Lynette got within earshot. Kel's eyes showed Joe he would be there.

"Ready?" Joe held out his arm to the nurse who had just turned in her resignation.

"Sure, but you aren't taking that chart - are you?" Lynette hated that idea to the hilt.

"No way." Joe laughed and handed Dixie the folder. "See you two later?"

"You bet." Kel smiled and watched the two leave. Turning to Dixie he told her he'd see her after her shift." The head doctor then walked down the hallway leaving Dixie alone to wish the phone hadn't rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY

Scene 2

The sun was beginning to set as Joe walked Lynette toward Mike Stewart's establishment. The phone call Dr. Early had received at the hospital was simply the owner double checking the time they were coming to see what Lynnette thought of holding the wedding and reception at the diner slash dance hall.

Their feet took them to a revolving door and into a lobby lined with well known people who may - or may not - have visited the place. With Mike it really didn't matter - he just thought it looked good for business. The last one on the wall was Johnny Cash who hung right beside Chuck Berry.

"Glad to see his taste varies." Lynette spoke as she looked at the two pictures.

"Honey, that man would like two trash can lids banging together if he thought it would bring in customers." Joe laughed and showed her through a set of double doors.

Lynette wasn't sure what she felt, but dazed would be a good place to start. A real chandelier hung from the ceiling and tables covered with white linen laced table clothes spaced just right throughout the room met her eye. The band's stand was to her left and white pearled embroidered drapes covered the windows.

"I feel like Cinderella, so, do me a favor, please?" Lynette tore her eye off the room and turned to Joe.

"And that would be?" curiosity was in Joe's voice.

"Don't let the clock strike midnight." Lynnette didn't care how drippy, or mushy that may have sounded - she was still taking in the fact her feet had her standing in a place she thought was out of her reach.

"I think I can have them hide the clocks." Joe chuckled and then watched Lynette walk around the room as if she were indeed in a dream.

"I take it she likes it?" Mike Stewart came through the door and stood by Joe. His dark hair matching more along the lines of Dr. Brackett's than Joe's.

"I think that would be a safe bet." Joe then turned the talk to which band would be playing the night of the reception - both having already decided ahead of time not to tell Lynnette about the favor owed.

"So, what how much to you want for us to use this place for one night?" Lynette asked as she entered the conversation.

"A hundred dollars plus and two hundred cleaning deposit." Mike was rewarded for giving such a low price by the look on Joe's gal's face.

"Is he serious?" Lynette asked Joe not believing such a fine place would cost so little.

"Told you he'd give us a reasonable price." Joe didn't have to wait long for an enthusiastic agreement to come out of Lynette's mouth. "Let's get the details settled and then I'll take you home." Joe told Lynette as they then followed Mike to his office.

OOOOO

Dixie hurried to take a shower and get dressed in more comfortable clothing. Lounging around in her nurse's uniform was not an option, and while those white shoes might be comfortable for wearing all day at work they certainly weren't called for when company came over - if for no other reason her feet screamed 'Hide those hideous things! You're not at work!"

Just as she finished slipping into a loose blue gown Kel's knock came on the door.

"I see you changed too." Dixie spoke as Kel walked in wearing plaid pants and a light blue shirt.

"You bet I did. Who wants to wear that blasted white jacket after work?" Kel grinned as he sat down in her recliner. "Heard from Joe yet?"

"Yes, he called from Lynette's place. Said he'd be over as soon as he got done talking to her father." Dixie chuckled, "Something about getting the man's blessing."

"For some strange reason, the picture of Joe asking anyone that makes me laugh." Kel chuckled and then turned serious. "Tell me the truth Dixie, did you even have a clue this was coming?"

"No way. I knew Sharon and her guy were getting awfully serious, and I knew Joe and Lynnette were both friends with the couple, but I had no idea this was around the corner." Dixie handed him a cup of brandy and sat down on the couch. "I still wanted to shoot that phone call."

"So, did I." Kel took a sip and didn't say anything else.

"She's so quiet. I don't think I ever - other than medically speaking -heard her say two words to Joe." Dixie asked Kel if he'd ever heard her say anything.

"Not really. She followed orders really good, treated the patients decently, but, no, it's not like she's opened up much." Kel turned his glass. "I.." the doctor never finished the sentence as a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Ten to one it's Joe." Dixie spoke as she stood up.

"Sorry, Lynette's father drilled me pretty good." Joe took off his tie and sat down. "I felt like some teenager who's been put through the ringer a dozen times for bringing home the man's daughter too late."

"Think you'll be able to get along with your father-n-law?" Kel raised an eyebrow while grinning.

"Oh, sure." Joe spoke as Dixie handed him his own glass. "He's not got one mean bone in his body -just wanted to make sure I was going to treat his baby girl right."

"That 'baby' isn't such a baby." Kel chuckled.

"No, but don't tell any father that about his youngest." Joe shot back. "At least not that one."

"So, what does Sharon know that we don't?" Dixie asked a bit miffed that they'd be in the dark while the younger nurse wasn't.

"Like I started to say.." Joe went on to explain about the paperwork. When Kel started to protest about what he was doing Joe held up his hand. "Look what I told Lynette was true, but what I didn't tell her was that she'd caught my eye quite some time ago. I managed to get her to open up whenever Richard and Sharon were around and, well.." His fingers turned the glass slowly and spoke softly, "I remembered my friend, Ruthie, telling me one day I'd learn to laugh again. I began hoping Lynnette would be the one I'd do it with." Dr. Early shrugged his shoulders. "I just hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything to her ,and then one day Richard and I - after I got off work and he'd swung by- got talking about Sharon. I then admitted my own thoughts towards Lynette and didn't think anything after that. My own personal theory is that -subconsciously- Richard messed our names on purpose figuring it would make it so I'd have to talk to her on a more personal level. "

"But you aren't about to tell her all that are you?" Kel's face might as well have been discussing some patient in dire straights for how serious his mouth and eyes stayed.

"No, and I beg of you two not to either. Please don't say a word to anyone else either about the paperwork, or what I've just said about Lynette. All she knows is the offer I've made, plus the fact I told both of them tonight I'd have no problem with her father staying with us." He then went and explained the offer he'd made to her. "Judge me harshly if you must, but I figure I have a year to convince her to stay with me and learn to laugh with me."

"And if she doesn't?" Dixie asked concerned that Joe may just end up getting seriously hurt.

"Then." Dr. Early paused, and sighed, before going on, "I've played a fool's game."

"We'll back you up, Joe. I just hope you don't end up getting burned." Kel gave him a gentle smile.

Dixie put her two cents worth of support as Joe was one of the best friends she had. He'd not judged her for dating Kel, he'd been there for both of them when they decided it just wasn't going to work and he'd never double-crossed either one of them. No, if anyone was going to criticize the man it wouldn't be her.

"Thanks. I appreciate your support." Joe's eyes showed how tired he was. "I think I'm going home now." He stood up, embraced his friends and then headed out - grateful no criticism had come after his little spill, and that they'd not say a word about the situation.

00000

"Lynette," her father spoke as she'd turned to leave the room.

"Yes?" Lynette's eyes grew leery for too many memories of two stubborn people butting heads jumped onto the stage of her mind. She was just too tired for any of that tonight.

"If I promise not to act the part of a bear, will you please come sit down and hear me out?"

"Okay." Lynette drug her feet over to where the white wicker chair sat next to her father's bed.

"What is going on?" His voice told her he was tired too, but could see through them - or at least her, but it wasn't something she was eager to admit.

"Last time I heard it was called marriage." Lynette didn't mean to bite - it was just habit. However, upon seeing her father flinch, she pulled back. "Sorry, Dad, that was out of line."

"Look, Lynette, I know I'm stubborn, pig-headed and opinionated. Too much if truth be told. Over the years I've done, and said, things I've regretted. And.." He lifted his old wrinkled hand slowly before setting it back down, "a wedge has been driven between us. I know you are only taking care of me out of a promise to your mother." When Lynette started to open her mouth he pleaded, "Please, hear me out." She then bit her lip. "I can't say I blame you - especially after Jack, and the children but, honey.." he then moved his hand over to her knee. "I was wrong." The man couldn't help but laugh when his daughter's eyes flew wide open. "Yes, I'm admitting it, but, Joe's different."

"You can say that again." Lynnette shot out the retort before she had time to think causing her father to know he had to go on.

"I saw the way he looked at you tonight. He really cares about you, but I also saw your eyes. They were filled with uncertainty, and, yes, even a bit of fear. Please, tell me what is going on - really." Her father's eyes were too sincere to lie to him and she told him the whole deal. "I kind of thought it might be something like that."

"You did?" Lynette's surprise didn't come from the fact her father had thought it, but that there was no criticism coming from his mouth. "Why didn't' you say anything?"

"Because, Edgar P. Hales isn't the man you knew before you took him in. He's just been too chicken to open up his mouth." He then went and confessed things from his past that only his daughter would hear. Finishing up he looked straight at her, "At this point of time I don't know if my opinion is worth much, but I plead with you to give this Joe Early a chance - a honest one I mean. He may not have the stubborn backbone reputation of Dr. Brackett, but he's a caring man who's very capable of standing on his own two feet. He'd not run out on you like Jack did." There he's said his peace if she wanted to blow - will, let her.

"Guess old age really does mellow people out." Lynette smiled as her father let out a chuckle then conceded to think about what he said.

"So, we are calling a truce to any of our fights?" Her father asked hoping his daughter would let him walk her down the isle -if he had the strength.

"Sure, why not?" Standing up she walked to the door before turning to him. "You aren't going to send anyone to start eavesdropping in on mine and Joe's conversations when we are away from the house - are you?"

"Not hardly. Too tired for that bull" He then closed his eyes leaving Lynette to her own thoughts about her and Joe's situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

**Authoress' note: I hope the beginning of this part is clarification enough. I did make an honest effort to do so -even went so far as to go to the courthouse in town this morning and talked to them about the scenario. And I got my information for the last part of this chapter from off the Mayo Clinic site.**

Scene 3

Lynette stood at the kitchen sink doing dishes in her father's trailer talking to Samantha Alden, her father's gal. Samantha had come over just that morning insisting she needed to talk to Edgar's daughter. The topic - not surprisingly - was Joe.

"Honey, I mean no insult, but none of this makes sense. I worked for the court for years. I know how things work - things are just too confusing; and.." The older woman grinned, "I'll make a confession if you promise not to yell."

"Okay, I promise. Now, what's happened?" Lynette turned to look at the woman who had informed her - upon her arrival - that she'd asked Edgar to marry her the previous night.

"You're father accidentally let it slip you two were already legally married which - to me - is even more confusing. Please sort it out for me." Samantha set her glass down.

Lynnette sighed and decided not to make a big deal out of things - why ruin her and her father's truce was her way of thinking. Out loud she remarked, "Guess I can't get mad at Dad seeing as how I've slipped on more than one thing in my life, besides, Joe and I were just talking about the very same thing yesterday morning. In fact, the more we thought about it the more we couldn't see how it would be the case, so, we went down to the courthouse."

"And?" Samantha's face never strayed from Lynette's.

"Well, just as we got there we decided not to tell anyone why we were asking for our own paperwork - we just claimed to have played forgetful and said we'd lost it and needed copies of the marriage certificate and such." Lynette set the rag down and leaned on the counter.

"And they couldn't give you any, could they?" Samantha was sure she was right. That it had all been a line from Richard.

"Oh, they gave them to us alright. Our names are on every legal paper - including the one with the judge's signature on it." Lynette folded the rag and watched Samantha's face register shock.

"How? If you two didn't …" Then the light turned on .."Richard!

"You got it. Joe was furious. He'd been giving him the benefit of the doubt, but the paperwork proved - Richard had been in on the forging of our signatures. We didn't know who he had got to play my part, so, we headed straight to the hospital and cornered Sharon. Poor gal - bless her soul - was totally ignorant of any of her boyfriend's stunt, and had no idea who he could have gotten to go along with his idea." Lynette came around the corner and sat down at the table.

"So, just press charges against Richard and I'm sure the courts will ditch the whole marriage bit. Easy enough, problem solved." Samantha spoke her thoughts even though her gut instinct told her what Lynette would say.

"We talked about it, but decided - as in the beginning - we'd keep things going ahead." Lynette waited for -and got- the question she figured was most natural, and was not disappointed in getting it.

"Why? It's not like you two have even dated." Samantha curiously eyed her future step-daughter who was sitting next to her.

"As for me? I got thinking about what my father said. As far as Joe? He didn't say, but did ask my opinion. When I consented to keep plans moving the way they were going he said okay." Lynette turned her cup as Samantha then asked about Richard.

"Surely, you two aren't just going to sit back and let him get away without any kind of consequence?" Samantha couldn't fathom that.

"Ohhh, noooo.. Actually, that's another thing that got me to consent to go with Joe's original proposition. He wasn't complaining how unfair it was to himself, but how unjust Richard had been to me. Besides talking to Sharon, well, he strode down the hallway deciding talking to Dr. Brackett was in order. I wasn't about to stay behind and hurried to follow him. When we got there he shut the door and asked Kel to call Richard from where he'd been working in the laundry area. He did, but first asked why and Joe told him."

"Bet Kel was furious." Samantha knew how protective of his friends Kel could get.

"That's an understatement. Joe and Kel decided since number one: it was no accident, number two: we were willing to keep the marriage intact - and last of all we were consenting not to press charges - that Richard would be given the choice of leaving his job, or facing the courts. When the fellow got in the room he was given those options. He chose to be let go. Course, that was after a royal chewing out by both Kel and Joe. He also was told in no uncertain terms not to ever apply for work at Rampart General again."

"What did Sharon think of all this?"

"She came up just as he was leaving the room and she told him where he could put it." Lynnette shrugged her shoulders. "Can't say I blame her."

"Neither can I. I just hope he doesn't make trouble for any of you. That type has a tendency to be stupid." Samantha spoke from personal experience.

"I doubt it, I heard him mutter to himself that it wasn't our fault and he didn't blame any of us." Lifting her hand Lynette opened her mouth to speak but then closed it deciding any trivia thing that was on her mind was just that -trivia, and not worth talking about. But she did speak one opinion, "I think he knows full well if he did anything to cause us trouble he'd not only have Joe to deal with, but Dr. Brackett too."

"Ouch! Only a fool would make those two enemies at the same time." Samantha reached out her hand. "Thanks for clearing things up for me, and , while I may not agree with your final decision, I will support both of you."

"Thanks." Lynette stood up and headed out to her own place -which was just next door.

OOOOOOOO

"Ugh, crazy hair." Lynette muttered as she worked with her difficult to manage mane .

"Giving you fits again?" Denise peeked in to see her aunt fighting 'the mop' as she got the tiny waves to cooperate into full fledged ones.

"As always." The phone rang just as Lynette began changing into a flowing dark-emerald dress. "Let the answering machine get it, help me zip this thing up." She then turned around to where her niece could have access to the zipper.

The machine clicked on and Joe's voice began speaking, "Lynette, I went and got an extra set of keys to the house, if you swing by Rampart I will give them to you, or Dixie will have them at the front desk." The man sounded as if he were going to say more, but then stopped and simply left off with 'See you later."

Lynette -silently breathed a sigh of relief and thought _Praise be he didn't say anything more. I love Denise dearly, but her mouth is as wide open as some of those hospital gowns I used to put on patients. _"So, what do you think?" She turned to face her niece.

"I think it should be declared a cardinal sin for any aunt to look better - or younger- in that dress than her teenager niece." Denise pouted. "I can't get lower than a size fourteen, you fit into a size ten and you've had three children. It's just not fair."

"Sorry?" Lynette couldn't help but grin, "Honey, at least you don't have to fight that blonde hair of yours like I do this red stuff."

"That 'red stuff' - as you call it is a pretty auburn. And I happen to think you're gorgeous. Just wait until the males at the hospital sees you. They're going to be wishing they'd nabbed you instead of Dr. Early. Maybe, even Dr. Brackett will wish he'd made a move."

The way her niece spoke Lynnette couldn't help ask - pretending to be serious - "Want me to set you up with him?"

"Ewww, Brackett's an old man." Denise physically cringed causing Lynette to crack up laughing.

"I was just joking, and I hate to inform you, but Brackett's not old."

Her niece replied - without thinking-, "He is to me, but he's younger than Dr. Early. That man is ancient why are you marrying him anyway?"

"Excuse me?" Lynette raised her eyebrow, "Number one: Joe's nowhere near ready for the grave, second : I'll talk to you in twenty years -give or take a few - and see what your opinion is then, and third: call him ancient again and I'll grab a bar of soap and shove it down your throat." Denise's aunt's tone was so strict that the young lady missed the fact Lynette only addressed her statement - not her question.

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off his age. So, when we going to get the keys?" The blond stood up eager to see where her aunt would be living.

"Soon." Lynette picked up a pair of thin dangly, multiple star set, ear-rings. "There, now just let me get my heels on."

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble just to pick up a set of keys." Denise gave her a lopsided thing attempting to pass as a smile.

"Hello." Lynette knocked on Denise's head. "Remember, I am meeting my old friend, Julie? She and her band are performing tonight at Stewart's? The same place where Joe and I will have our reception? She said wanted to talk to me and to dress real nice?"

"Oh, ya, I forgot." Denise grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go." Lynette managed not to roll her eyes. "I need to get to the hospital before meeting Julie."

Rampart General was busy -as usual- so Lynette didn't expect to actually get the keys from Joe, nor did she expect many people to be in the halls. For the most part she was right. Joe had been called into emergency surgery for an elderly gentleman who had been the victim of a car accident, but while there weren't many people around Dixie was at the nurse's station and handed her the keys.

"You look nice." Dixie grinned wide, "What's the occasion?"

Lynette told her and Dixie thought it grand that the gal would be able to pursue her music interest that night. The two chatted a bit when Johnny -without recognizing the gal out of her nurse's uniform- threw out a pick-up line.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked as Dixie had a hard time not laughing.

"Ya, what's so humorous?" Roy inquired as he was used to Johnny's lines.

"Well.." Lynette spoke up, "I like you, Johnny, but I think Joe beat you to the punch." The paramedic's mouth about hit the floor and it was all Roy could do put his own eyes back in their sockets. The red headed partner managed to quickly gather his wits and could see the humor in what his partner had done, hence his smile spread wide.

"Lynette, Oh, I…'m… so so..rry." Johnny stumbled over his words, "I.."

"Don't worry about it." Lynette held up her hands. "But you may not live this one down." She chuckled knowing his co-workers would hard time him enough without her help.

"I can't believe I just did that." Johnny spoke as Lynette walked away while his face turned red.

"I can. And now you can add trying to pick up an older woman on your list of crazy stunts you've pulled." Roy couldn't help but grin wide.

"I can too. Now I suggest you two scoot." Dixie grinned wide.

Johnny started to say something only stop and hurry out the door to join the engine on another run.

"What's so funny?" Kel asked as he joined Dixie in time to spot Lynette turning the corner and see Johnny's red face, but too late to hear the conversation. When told the good doctor chuckled half way down the hall.

OOO

"So, this job you are looking into is on the same block as Stewart's, right?" Lynette asked once she was back out in the car. She hoped the gal wasn't playing airhead ..again.

"Yes, said if I could get there by one I could interview." Denise was eager to get her first job and, therefore, her first paycheck.

"Okay, then - let's go." Lynette took them out of the parking lot and further into L.A.

The center of L.A. was really too big for Lynette's taste, but visiting it was okay. Denise on the other hand thrived on the rush-rush-rush feeling and talked up a storm. "I am going to get my own clothes from now on, and I am going save up for a car so I don't have to depend on my parents for things, and.." The gal rattled forever and a day. So much so, that Lynnette seriously considered gagging the gal's mouth. The theatre coming into sight saved Lynnette's sanity.

"See you later, Aunt Lynette." Denise waved as she hurried to her interview.

Julie was waiting inside by a table. The woman was a well shaped blond who said she'd have been famous by now - only Dolly Pardon already had her spot. The two embraced and Julie remarked she thought Lynette looked better all these years after high school then she did. "If I can pass for Dolly then you - if you died your hair - could get people to think you were Loretta."

"Not hardly, I don't even come close to looking like her." Lynnette shook her head.

"No, I guess not, but you are little." Julie invited her to join the rehearsal and then asked Denise if she sang. "I saw her get out of the car. She's very attractive."

Lynette saw no need to sugar coat the truth so she bluntly replied, "That niece of mine couldn't carry a tune in a bucket if Waylon Jennings was inside plucking out her notes. Only one who could make her sound good is my father's pet dog."

"Ohhh, that's bad." Julie cringed.

"But, I'll admit, she does play a pretty good keyboard. Given time she may get good enough to help you out." Lynette then asked her how she could help.

"My back-up singer got sick last night, and a few of our songs just don't work without one. I was hoping you could help us out." Julie had no desire for her group to crash and burn.

"Let's get to practicing." Lynette grinned and joined everyone on stage - making Julie breathe a sigh of relief.

OOOOOO

"Rampart General this is squad 51." Johnny repeated it twice and found Dr. Early on the other end. "We have an gentleman about fifty, smoke inhalation victim. His color is fair and we've started O2."

"What are his vitals?" Joe spoke into the mouth piece.

"Pulse is 90..respitory is 35.." Johnny turned to Roy to get the blood pressure and then said "BP is 160 over 110."

"Keep on eye on his vitals and transport as soon as possible." Joe clicked the button off just as Kel walked up.

"You're needed in my office." The way Kel spoke Joe could tell he wanted to roll his eyes.

"What's up?"

"A couple has decided I'm not old enough to know what I'm doing. That want someone more experienced." Kel couldn't show his annoyance.

"Wonder what they'd say if I told them I did my internship under you?" Joe grinned.

"Be my guest, tell them. Just get it through their heads I know what I'm doing." Kel did his best to make sure no hard feelings were aimed at Joe.

"Okay, let's go." Turning to Dixie he told her they'd see her later - she just grinned.

Kel entered his office and Joe followed in behind. A man with dark rustic looking hair sat with his wife who wore her medium brown hair in very controlled waves. Both looked annoyed.

"Will you tell this doctor he doesn't know what he's talking about?" The man practically bellowed. "He needs more experience than to tell us he suspects our son has achon…"

"achondroplasia." Joe provided the word when the man couldn't get it out."

"Ya, that." The man might as well of had smoke coming out of he ears.

"First of all, I trained under Dr. Brackett. He's a very good doctor. Second, some of the symptoms can be spotted with the naked eye."

"Like what?" The man might as well have been sneering.

"Short arms and legs, particularly short upper arms and legs. Short fingers, often with side separation between the middle and ring fingers. A limited mobility of the elbows and a development of bowed legs." Joe looked at the man who was beginning to mellow out when he heard Kel's words being repeated almost verbatim - that and the fact Dr. Early had been Brackett's intern. "Do you want to me to go on? Or do you think you can handle dealing with Dr. Brackett?" Joe managed to keep his tone polite even though he found the man irksome.

"So the x-rays, hormone tests and all the other things he mentioned are legitimate?" The man asked in a softer tone than the one he'd been using upon their entrance.

"Yes, they are." Dr. Early looked at Kel and asked if he needed him for anything else.

"No, I think we can go from here without you." Looking at the man Dr. Early asked if he still needed him.

"No, I guess you can go." The man sat down sulking instead of fuming since Dr. Early had - politely - killed his burst of righteous indignation.

"In that case, my shift is over. I'm going to go join Lynette for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

**Authoress' note: In this chapter I have Dr. Early 'lifting a curse' in the same manner as he did in **

**an episode titled 'Boots' in the second season. Therefore, that idea -as far as I am concerned does not belong to me , but is borrowed. And part if a song from 'MY FAIR LADY' is used. Except I used the word he instead of I and Joe's name is used.**

Scene 4

Joe met Lynette at the front door of a well-liked seafood diner. "Nice dress." It was too. Dark blue with a silver belt in the shape of many tiny leaves.

"Thanks." Lynette couldn't believe she was feeling like some high school girl at her first prom. "Look, since we've decided to go ahead with the results of Richard's crazy, unbelievable, stunt do you mind if we sit on that bench and talk before going in." The suggestion had been made because she'd seen plenty of people from station 51, and Rampart General, in the establishment. She was just sure people would flock around them once they were inside.

"Sure." Joe had seen the familiar faces too and figured if she wanted privacy to talk it wasn't going to kill him.

"You asked about my children, and asked if I wanted anymore. I gave you answers; except on Andrew." Lynette took a deep breath and her eyes took on a look of weariness that couldn't be hid. "He was a seven year old boy. Active and full of mischief. He liked to play hide-n-seek and climb trees galore. One day he'd been invited to a friend's birthday party at the local park, and I was asked to help." Her fingers picked lint off Joe's shoulders without her even thinking about it. He laid his hand on hers which got her to look up at him, "I did everything I could to keep him safe and yet not neglect what I'd promised to do." Rampart's neurosurgeon easily saw what was coming, but kept his mouth shut while Lynette talked. Her eyebrows lifted and he could feel her fingers twitch, "I only had my back turned but maybe three minutes, but when I turned back around and looked up he was gone." A sad sigh could be heard coming out of her mouth. "We looked for hours. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months.." Lynette found herself unable to go on.

"Into years." Joe finished her sentence and she nodded her head.

"Three children, Joe." He could hear the heartache in her voice, "And they are all gone. Not a very good track record, uh?"

"Lynette, you were powerless on all three accounts. Seems to me you did what you could." Joe lifted his other hand and wiped Lynette's bangs away from her eyes.

"My father didn't seem to think so." Lynette fought the old resentment coming out of her voice. "He criticized everything I'd done. Said it was my fault Wynette died."

"How in all that is good, could that be your fault? I'm a doctor and I can't save every patient that comes my way." Joe couldn't believe a father would say to their own child when they were in grieving.

"Said if I was a better mother that I'd have recognized the signs and taken her to the doctor sooner." Looking up at Joe she told him Wynette had a temperature of 103, was a bit sensitive to light, complained about a headache and didn't want to seem to move her head. I thought she had the flu. "I gave her medicine trying to break the fever, but it didn't make a dent . Just as I figured I'd better take her in to see someone a seizure hit. Dad rushed me and Wynette to the hospital." Lynette would have lifted her hand to her mouth, but Joe kept a hold of it. "She was there for about an hour and wasn't doing very well, in my heart of hearts I said a silent prayer and told my maker 'Thy will be done, not mine' - fifteen minutes later she was gone.' Lynette moved her eyes away from Joe.

"Lynette," Joe waited until she'd turned back to face him. "If you'd called me with those symptoms I'd have told you to do exactly what you did." He then asked wondering just how much her father had piled on her. "Did he blame you for Jackson's death too?"

"Yes. Said I should have had the gate locked, but Joe.." Her eyes showed she feared he might not believe what she was going to say, "He was an escape artist. He unlocked everything, and I mean _everything_. Inside doors, outside doors, cupboards and windows, you name it. If it had a lock - or handle - on it, he got it open." Lynette wanted to let out a loud ugh, but instead she made herself look straight at Joe, "My father said I should have been able to find a way to keep him from all those escapes. Claimed if I had then the drunk driver wouldn't have killed his grandson." If Joe hadn't already been told the man was working on making peace with his past all of what Lynette was telling him would have made him want to throttle the man's throat.

"Surprised you still talk to him." Joe couldn't help but speak that thought.

"Well, before I got married he was just fine. It was when all that stuff with the children happened he…" Shrugging her shoulders and didn't finish that particular sentence, but started a new one. "For years afterwards those - and all his other critical remarks which started coming - kept me from doing just that. It was Mom that was our buffeter. Kept telling him to stop acting like a donkey." Lynette managed to smile, "Little things over the time I've taken care of him since Mom passed away showed me he was trying to change."

"Such as?" Joe was curious as to what the man had done to get Lynette to agree to any 'truce'.

"Simple thank-yous, compliments on my hair and clothes, was even nice to a few of my dates who weren't all that great. I know that kind of stuff doesn't seem like much to a lot of people, but with my Dad? Well, his baby steps were other people's giant ones."

"So, that's why he grilled me so hard." Joe had thought it kind of strange for anyone to ask so many questions to someone of his age.

"Ya, I think he wanted to see if you'd treat me better than he had all those years involving the children." Lynette couldn't help but smile. "When you left I allowed Dad to talk to me like he wanted. It was then I finally made the decision in my heart to fully let the past go. "Guess if he is making the attempt to make amends the least I can do is to give him the chance to do it."

"I agree." Joe glanced over his shoulder and saw Johnny on a double date. He'd heard about what stunt had been pulled and asked Lynette if it had really happened.

"Oh, ya. You should have seen his face." Lynette couldn't help but laugh, "Poor guy, I think he wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it." Joe chuckled and suggested they go inside.

So many shouts of 'Hello, Joe! Hello, Lynette!' came their way once they set their feet inside they as well have gathered around them like Lynette thought they would.

"Are you sure some sort of medical - fire fighter convention isn't going on?" Lynette asked Joe as they sat down. "I mean I see Cap, Johnny, Chet, Roy and his wife…" She looked around pointed out Sharon - with a few other female nurses. "Phewy, even see Dr. Morton and his gal."

"Does look like that." Joe chuckled and caught Johnny's eye. The well -loved doctor grinned wide at him as he laughingly shook his finger the paramedics way - poor Johnny turned red in the face all over again. Turning back to Lynette he asked what kind of music she liked.

"Oh, Gospel, light-rock, country, folk, jazz, pretty much anything with a good instrument . Just don't ask me to listen to hard rock, or anything along those lines." Lynette already knew she wanted to order shrimp, so she didn't bother looking at the menu. She then turned the same question onto Joe.

"Mostly Jazz, but I do like an good orchestra." His opinion of hard rock rated on the same level as hers. The two swapped medical jokes until they heard their names being called again… this time by Samantha, and Lynette's father.

"Mind if we sit with you for a bit?" Samantha pushed Edgar's wheelchair close to the table.

"Uh, sure." Lynette replied.

Joe looked at Lynnette and smiled. He admired her for being willing to look past the years of hurt in regards to her father and wasn't going to put a stumbling block in the old man's way by refusing to let him sit with them.

"Joe, I know you two deserve to be alone, but I really wanted to ask you one thing - even if Lynette ends up glaring at me." Edgar said that because of the leeriness growing in his daughter's eyes.

"What's that?" Joe was curious as to what his father-n-law's request was.

"Teach her to laugh, live and love again. Like she did before I got so dog-gone stupid." Edgar had decided quite sometime ago not to run from the truth and he saw no reason to back out of that decision now.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Lynnette looked at her father as if he'd lost it.

"Honey, you haven't lived in years. You've existed. Sure, you laugh at jokes, but you can't tell me you've laughed in a way that only two people can when their in their own space , and loved? Darling, you know as well as I do that my love failed you when you need it most, and as to Jack? Crud, that man never really loved you.. He loved the money he thought I had. As soon as those children came and I was a dry well he was out of there." Without wavering he turned back to Joe and offered to leave, "If I'm ruining your meal I'll go."

"That's up to Lynnette. I can handle you here if she is okay with it." Joe looked at her and waited for her to answer.

"Might as well stay." Edgar's daughter did her best to keep any habit of resentment out of her voice, "I doubt you could find a seat anyway. Everyone and their brother is here." As if to prove her point Dixie walked in from her shift and sat down near them in the only available seat Lynette could see.

OOOOOO

"He's gettin' married in the mornin' Ding dong! the bells are gonna chime. Kick up an rumpus But don't lose the compass; And get him to the church, Get him to the church, For Joe's sake, get him to the church on time!" A brand new orderly sang teasingly behind Joe as he came up to where the man was standing at the head nurse's station.

"Peace of advice." Dr. Early spoke as he set down the chart he was holding and turned around.

"What's that?" The young man asked.

"Don't quit your day job, and definitely don't sing at my wedding this weekend." Joe bit back a laugh as the new employee's face registered shock Dr. Early would say anything like that while Dixie - who knew Joe better - bit back her own chuckle - the boy had sounded horrible.

"Joe?" Kel stepped out of room 7 and came down the hall.

"Yes?" Joe wondered what was up.

" I need you."

"So, what do you have?"

"Remember that guy who came in awhile back - the guy who couldn't move his arm and yet I couldn't find anything wrong with him and he insisted it was a curse I couldn't do anything about?"

"Don't tell me, you have another nut case you want a curse lifted from." Joe rolled his eyes, and Kel just grinned. "Okay, okay. I'll help." Turning to Dixie he jokingly asked if she had a mask and rattle.

"Sorry, forgot mine today." Dixie shot back and laughed when Joe threw out a 'gee, thanks' and then told her to come along anyway .

"Are you the one that can lift the curse off me?" A young woman who looked to be about twenty-five spoke as he, and Dixie walked in.

"Sure, am, but.." Joe took on a very serious look, "You have to pay attention to me, and only me -forget the nurse is even in the room." It was all Dixie could do not to laugh, but her face showed no sign of that. "Got it?"

"Got it." The woman watched as Joe stood in front of her and closed his eyes.

"Breathe in when I put my hand up and let it out when I put it down." Joe kept his eyes shut not because he was concentrating like the patient thought, but due to the fact he would be unable to stay serious if he looked at her. He only opened them back up when his back was turned. Once he had the person light-headed he walked back with what was pretty much equal to sugar water and an ice-cube. Rubbing it on the back of the woman's hand - as he had the other gentleman's - he then convinced her the curse was lifted and she drank what he handed her with the hand that had been unable to move.

"Thanks, Doc!" The woman grinned happily and Joe left the room followed by Dixie -who finally let out her full fledged grin.

"I still say you could be in the wrong business." She winked at him, but Joe made no verbal reply - only let his own - quiet - laughter come out.

"See you at the wedding. I'm out of here." Joe bid good-bye to Dixie who then assured him she'd be there.

"Joe." Kel hurried up to his good friend before he got to the end of the hallway. "Are you sure? I mean are you really sure? The courts would easily ditch the marriage stuff if they knew the truth. You don't have to do this."

"Thanks for your concern, and I know I don't have to, but I want to. And Kel…." Joe then eyed him closely, "Are you still willing to walk Lynette down the isle if her father can't show up because of ill turn in regards to his health?"

"Yes, I'm willing." Kel laid a hand on Joe's shoulder and gave the man a genuine smile. "If you are determined to do this I will keep my word and stand by you."

"Thanks, now I have a wedding to get ready for." Joe smiled and walked to the exit of Rampart General.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

Note: I have watched almost two complete seasons and so far I have not caught a name for Joe's wife (I could swear I saw a ring on his finger) - and since I have him being a widower remarrying - I simply gave his first wife a name.

Scene 5

"Dixie, can you zip up this dress? I can't stop shaking." Lynnette stood in front of a huge mirror inside a room off to side of where the wedding guests were gathering.

"Sure, thing." Dixie zipped up the back of the long-flowing, spaghetti-strapped dress.

"Think Joe's going to mind I'm not in white? After all, it's not like I've never been married before." Lynnette had picked a dark - not quite midnight - blue dress out her closet. It - like many she owned - held the ocean's wave on it's material.

"I don't think Joe is going to care what you are wearing." Dixie patted her shoulder, "He'll just not want to be left standing at the alter alone." In the back of the head nurse's eyes words were silently added _and you'll be dealing with Kel and I if you do._

"I'll not be doing that." Glancing around the room she asked if Dixie knew where her wrist band was.

"Right here." Joe's good friend handed Lynnette the wrist band holding the white and blue flowers.

Dixie watched as Lynette put it on looked in the mirror. The bride wasn't being vain and Nurse McCall knew it, but she also had overheard Edgar talking to Joe on the phone -when she'd swung by to pick up Samantha's present for her the other day - and knew the gal's first wedding hadn't been much of one.

"_Make it special, Joe. Mine and Samantha's was small - just judge and us yesterday, but we've had big ones before. However, Lynette's never had a real wedding, or reception. At least I don't call what Jack gave her one. And I'd gotten too out of it to change it." Edgar's voice had come out of the trailer. His wife then had then led Dixie outside._

"_We've already thanked Joe and Lynnette for honoring her father's request not to postpone this wedding because of his health, but would you please tell them again." Samantha had told Dixie when she handed her the package. _

"_Sure, I will." Dixie had taken the gift as Samantha added" And.." the woman eyed Dixie closely and decided the nurse's reputation was accurate, "I.. we.."_

"_Yes?" Dixie asked instantly curious as to what Lynnette's new step-mother was going to say._

"_Don't tell Lynnette this, or even Edgar, but…" Samantha lowered her voice even more than it was. "I really do care for her father, but at my age I had no intention of remarrying, and his wife has only been gone a year. I only did so because I knew no matter how hard he was working on changing, well, it would be disastrous for him to be living with Joe and Lynnette."_

"_Don't you think ,maybe, he knows that?" Dixie eyed her with a you-aren't-that-dumb-are-you type of look._

"_Ya, maybe, he does at that, but I'm being a bit superstitious I guess, so,…keep mum okay?" Samantha pleaded._

"_Okay, mum's the word." Dixie had then got in the car and drove off._

"Kind of nice isn't it?" Dixie spoke close to Lynette's ear.

"What? The dress?" Lynette asked puzzled as to what Dixie was referring to.

"Having a wedding, you goose." Dixie's voice may have held a bit of laughter in it, but it was not meant to be mean.

"Yes it is." Lynette found a mile-wide grin spreading over her face in spite of herself.

"You girls ready?" Kel poked his head in and let out an involuntary "Wow!" - Which made Dixie laugh and Lynnette give a soft laugh. "Let's get you to Joe." With that Lynette hooked her hand through Kel's arm and Dixie went ahead of her.

Joe was standing on the other end of the room with Hank standing beside him as best man. Both men watched Lynnette coming towards Joe on Kel's arm. Hank was just as surprised as Kel had been, but being of man of ethics - and married - he kept any thoughts under control

The closer Lynette got the harder it was for Joe to breathe - so it felt. His mind raced back to what he'd said in Dixie's apartment and he thought _I am indeed playing a fool's game. This gamble I am making on taking advantage of Richard's stupidity will either make me the happiest man on earth, or hurt just as bad - if not more - as when I buried my Carrie. _Only when Kel turned Lynette over to Joe did the neurosurgeon's hand move.

"We gather together.." The preacher's voice might as well have been drowned out by a thousand tiny bees for as much as Lynette heard his words. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the look on Dixie's- not to mention Kel's - face. The two genuinely cared about what was going on, but still were faithful enough friends to stand by Joe. Once Kel had stepped forward as the one to give the bride away Lynnette's attention turned fully onto the man that everyone would recognize as her husband - and not just the handful of people that already knew.

Joe's face was softer than Kel's -at least she thought so. His eyes were kinder, and the corners of his mouth didn't ever hold a look of wanting to bite your head off - well, almost never. And while his hair may have lost its color it too seemed to say 'here's someone who's been around enough not to run at the first sign of a speed bump'. Pastor Acker's voice came through just in time for Lynnette to be aware his preliminary stuff was over and the official stuff was starting.

"Please repeat after me." He was looking straight at Joe. " I, Joseph Early do take you, Lynnette Amber Hales to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Joe repeated the words and then listened as Lynnette said her part.

Dr. Early may have been willing to change a few things in life, done a few things not in order with that of his generation, but when it came to any wedding ceremony he was very traditional -and Lynnette had saw no need to argue against it. So, when the ring bearer stepped forward it was just Joe who put a ring on Lynette's finger - he's would be put on after the ceremony, but before the reception.

" You may now kiss the bride." This moment could have been very awkward, but it had already been decided that Joe would be allowed to kiss the bride as expected, but would not do so again until Lynnette made the move. Therefore his kiss was not as long as some Pastor Acker had witnessed, but it wasn't a peck on the cheek other.

"Congratulations!" People shouted as Joe slid his arm around Lynnette's waist and guided her back down the isle and out the door. Rice was being thrown at them from every direction.

"Throw the bouquet! Someone shouted and the bride did so - it was caught by one very surprised Dixie.

"Now, that's one wedding I'd go to any day." Joe whispered as he helped Lynnette into the car.

"So, would I." His bride mouthed back and waited for him to go around to the other side.

Once the car left Kel turned to Dixie and voiced his hopes that it worked out for Joe. "If it doesn't there is going to be a lot of pieces for us to pick up."

"Yes, but what else is there for us to do?" Dixie asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing." Kel suggested they go back inside and help set things up for the reception.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Rue's kind of laid up, but wanted us to swing by her daughter's place and visit before the reception. Do you mind?" Joe asked Lynnette once they'd turned the corner.

"Fine with me." She'd heard about the gal lady from Dixie when she'd gone to pick up a few things from Joe's office.

"_Met her once. She is blunt, opinionated, strong-willed and the kindest most generous person you will ever meet." _Dixie had spoken that piece when Lynette had gone to pick up a few things Joe needed from his office_._

The small house came into sight. It was canary yellow with white trimmed window sills -which matched the fence surrounding the yard. A woman with pitch black hair met them at the door. "Hi, my mother is expecting you." With that the gal led them down the short hallway and then had them turn right into a wide open front room.

"Hey, there old gizzard! Who's the young chick on your arm?" Rue greeted them from the dark blue couch she sat on with her foot propped up on a pillow which was sitting up on the coffee table.

"You know someday someone's going to stuff you and shove you in the oven you old turkey for calling them names. And seeing as how I sent you a wedding invitation you know full well this is Lynnette." Joe laughed and gave his old friend a hug. "And I don't think she qualifies for a young chick."

"Sure she does, and as far as cooking me? They wouldn't want to - I'm too tough. My meat would break their teeth." Ruth then stuck out her hand to Lynnette. "Good to finally meet you. You two will have to sit on the loveseat as you can tell I am surrounded by my crafts."

"Which I tried to convince her to let me put away." Annie looked at them from the counter where she stood baking cookies, "But Mother insisted she had to have them handy to work on."

"No big deal." Joe sat down with his bride and asked how long had Dr. Brackett said she'd be under the weather.

"Told me if I was a good girl it would be six weeks." Rue smiled mischievously.

"Which for you means…mm.. I'd say three and then you'll be right back on the couch." Joe's look chastised Rue.

"Honey, you know me far too well." Rue chuckled but then sighed, "Guess I do have to listen to him this time. I missed your wedding because of being too cock-eyed stubborn. Don't want to miss my granddaughter going down the isle too." Rue thumped her forehead, "Hey, Annie, could you take Joe to my place and get their wedding present, I forgot to grab it."

"We could pick it up later." Joe offered only to be told to get his keester to her place while she talked to the bride.

"In other words Mother wants to Lynnette's ear to herself." Annie grinned, "I might as well take you or no one will get any peace."

"Okay, I'll go." Joe laughed and promised Lynnette he'd be right back.

"You know Mom forgot on purpose, don't you?" Annie whispered to Joe as they left the front room.

"Kind of figured as much." Joe shrugged his shoulders, "Guess better to find out now if Lynnette can handle your mother because that's one friendship I'm not giving up." The last half of his remark was spoken only after he'd left the house.

Meanwhile back in the front room Rue was getting straight to the point of what she wanted to say. "Lynnette, Joe told me the whole deal, and I know Joe, so, I am going to ask this point blank, "Why did you really go through with marrying him?" Her eyes narrowed, "And while I do believe my dear friend -that divorce and annulments make you both shudder there has got to be -at least to my way of thinking - more to it than that. If that had been Brackett's name on there would you have done all this?" Rue's countenance demanded respect - and an honest answer.

Lynette sighed finally responding to Joe's friend. "Maybe, but it would have been ten times harder. With Joe it just seems…okay."

"Why?" Rue crossed her arms with curiosity written all over her face.

"Like I told Samantha, mostly because my father's words about giving Joe an honest chance because he thought the man truly cared for me." Lynnette than tacked on "Not to mention him saying Joe was different kept ringing in my ear. And I just can't picture him labeling Brackett different. Skilled, knowledgeable, trustworthy, yes, but not different." Joe's bride did her best not to show just how tired she was, "Those words were spoken in a tone that I hadn't heard since I was twelve. It was if…" Lynnette closed her eyes and then opened them back up. "Well, it was if all the tiny steps my father had taken had grown bigger just by Joe being there."

"I see." Rue thought for a bit and then answered softer, and not in any joking manner. "Joe's a great guy, and I do think your father saw accurately. I'm sure whatever my friend - now your husband -feels about you has been spoken to Kel and Dixie to them in private." A chuckle came out and she admitted it probably would have come out to her too only the phone had rang while Joe was talking to her, "We never did get our conversation started back up due to the call being from my granddaughter needing urgent help from me. Anyhow, back to Joe." Rue's eyes softened once again and she spoke with a plea, "He did say something about a year and all I can say is please don't make him wait that long. Once that man gives his word to someone he doesn't run away from it. He would not hurt -or desert - you." Just then they heard the door open up and then watched as Joe appeared with a box.

"Take your pick." Rue leaned back against the couch. "There's three clocks in there. Whatever is left behind I'll let my granddaughter choose from and I'll save the last one for someone else."

Joe sat down and handed Lynnette the box. The doctor watched as his wife opened up the container. Three clocks lay nestled inside. One was pure 'brass and glass' one was glass with a little bit of wood, and one was solid oak miniature grandfather clock.

"Oh, no contest." Lynnette pulled out the miniature grandfather clock.

"Someone's being nice to you, Joe." Rue laughed as Joe broke out into a grin.

"Uh?" Lynnette eyed Joe wondering what that remark was about. "There's plenty of brass and glass in your house. I saw it the other day. Surely, it's not all Carrie's old things?"

"No, actually, I've been sifting through and passing on her things for over a year, what you saw is a third of what I've given away." Joe couldn't help but chuckle as Lynnette's eyes widened.

"A third? Holy cow. And I thought I liked wood too much." That remark set Rue to laughing and Joe grinning wider.

"I think it's time we got to leaving. We have a reception to attend." Joe stood up.

"Gee, what was your first clue." Rue couldn't help but shoot out.

"No comment." Was the only thing Lynnette would commit to saying in regards to that remark as she hugged the woman good-bye.

"Thanks, Rue." She spoke as she hugged her new friend. "You're a gem."

"Hush- up, that's a secret." Rue pretended to scowl.

"Lousy one if you ask me." Joe spoke as he put back on his jacket and helped Lynnette slide into hers.

"Lynnette, get that brat out of here." Rue waved him off and laughed as the two grinned and existed the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

Authoress' note: In case this is the first story you've been reading of mine I will let you know here that my characters have a tendency to stick around if they are from fan-fiction off the same show -hence the mention of Kel having a wife. For those who have read my others; consider it a reminder.

OOOO

Scene 6

Lynnette sat on a white and red cushioned seat with her back to the window, finishing putting the garter belt on. It wasn't something she'd planned on doing, but since Joe was into traditions when it came to weddings and receptions, the lady had figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to let the groom take it off. The moon shed light over her just as Joe walked in. His dark suit had not been changed and he requested Dixie - who was putting the final touches on a flower arrangement - to please leave the room.

"I need to talk to Lynnette, alone." Joe's mouth smiled, but his bride saw his eyes did not. Dixie must have seen it too for she left without complaint.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Kel asked as Dixie came out of the side room with a strange look on her own face.

"I don't know, maybe." Dixie suggested they go ahead and hide that fact and finish their duties before any guests started arriving. Meanwhile Joe had walked across the flat white carpet feeling as if he were wearing shoes full of lead.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Lynnette asked with sincere concern in her voice. She may not have been sure they were totally sane doing this stunt, but seeing him with such a down-in-the-mouth type look was still not something she should be seeing on such a big day.

"I just got off the phone with Rue. She checked into some things and says we aren't married." Joe sighed and sat down next to the woman everyone thought to be his wife. "I should have known we weren't, but..." He couldn't go on if he'd wanted to, as Lynnette sat up straight and -without thinking - interrupted him.

"Excuse me? I am very much Lynnette Early." Any temper Lynnette had thought she'd learned to control jumped to the surface, and her jaw set hard as her voice rose a notch.

"Honey, the paperwork isn't legal. It's something I should have faced when it first happened." Joe spoke gently and part of him wanted to scream it was all very legal, but he couldn't see how they could avoid the fact that that the forged documents were not legitimate.

"Okay, we're not legally married, but I'm still an Early..." Her jaws continued to stay set and her eyes zoned in on his face. "My momma taught me that if two people stood before a preacher with at least two witnesses and exchanged vows then they were very much married. So, in my mind's eye our marriage was set as of this morning." Lynnette softened her tone and set her hand on Joe's upper arm. "To my way of thinking we agreed to keep this moving ahead and - clearly - my opinion did not change or I would not have stood before that preacher and let you put a ring on my finger."

"But what will people say about you… and me… when they find out?" Joe's wording told Lynnette he was still thinking more about her than his own reputation.

"I don't see why they need to be told. And if they did find out and griped? Ah, let them go suck an egg." Lynette hadn't planned on coming out and sounding like Rue, but she did and Joe cracked up laughing.

"So, what do you propose? We go out there, have the reception and let people think it's all legal?" Joe wasn't sure that wasn't a breech of ethics on their part.

"Well…are you willing to go to the courthouse this coming week and get everything legalized and still give me the time you promised?" Lynnette asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Sure." Joe had one more concern to talk about - one that had been on his mind since he'd hung up the phone. "What about Richard?"

"What about him? As far as I'm concerned, he's out of the picture." Lynnette couldn't honestly see how any of that mattered.

"Rue was asking questions in regards to him." Joe hadn't had any answers to give her and had wondered if Lynnette would have some.

"I don't see that it matters. I mean would it change a thing if we did know? We've already chosen our path and - last I heard - he'd totally left California. Why mess with it?" Lynnette searched Joe's face to see what his reaction would be. The man sat straighter and the feeling of depression left the room.

The door clicking got Dixie and Kel to turn around. They half expected to see Lynnette leave and Joe in broken pieces. However, what met them was a whole different scene. Joe's face carried the sun in it and Lynnette must have demanded her share. "Anything you want to tell us?" Dixie asked as the two walked up to where she and the head doctor stood. Joe - willingly - told the two what was up.

"And you're still plowing ahead?" Dixie's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Lynnette drew a tad closer to Joe as if to protect him from any criticism and tilted her head slightly. "It's not like either one of us is in danger from the other."

"But what will others say if they find out?" Kel asked with his own eyes growing serious.

"I don't give a rip what they would think, but unless the judge - or the people we invite to be with us - do some yapping, I don't see why they need to know." Lynnette's opinion was being backed up by Joe's eyes.

"It honestly doesn't bother you?" Kel couldn't help but grin as he loosened his crossed arms.

"Look, people are already criticizing us. I'd like to know how one more thing for them to tack onto their list is going to change things. And if I - or Joe - worry about what every Tom, Dick and Harry thinks, we'd go bonkers. Besides..." Lynnette shook her shoulders as if to shirk off excess weight. "When I decided to tell Joe about my son, I also decided not to repeat mistakes of worrying about what other people said. I was only going to concern myself with my own conscience.."

"Kel," Joe spoke up. "Lynnette's right. We chose the path we would walk, and we can't lose sleep over what everyone else thinks about our decision. Rest assured we are going to start the process of making our religious marriage very much legal come Monday. You two still going to be there for us? No matter what?"

"Sure." Dixie and Kel smiled. "Our support hasn't changed any." Just then Lynnette heard a 'hello' from a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Terry! I thought you were in Oregon!" Lynnette squealed loudly and clapped her hands. "I'll be right back." She spoke to Joe and hurried to hug her cousin.

"Joe." Kel completely unfolded his arms and stuck them in his pocket.

"Yes?" Joe knew whatever the man was going to say. it wasn't going to be harsh because of the twinkle that now possessed the man's eyes.

"I think for the first time since this whole thing started. I really believe you have a shot with Lynnette." Kel kept his smile as Joe kept the grin in place that had been resting on his face since he'd walked out of the room with the lady on his arm. Dixie's agreement didn't have to be spoken and she took the flowers inside the room full of small open bottles spreading the smell of lavender throughout the hall.

Lynette saw Dixie leave the area and drug Terry over to meet Joe and Kel. "This is Joe and that's Kel, but..." She grinned at her flirtatious cousin, "He's already taken."

"Go figure, all the decent ones are out of my reach." Terry shook both men's hands and faced her cousin. "If you ever decide to ditch Joe send him my way." And she gave both men a very open wink.

"Terry!" Lynnette laughed, knowing full well her cousin wasn't serious.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion." Terry rolled her eyes and then went inside to see if she could be of any help.

"Nice cousin, remind me to avoid her." Kel spoke as they began walking towards the photographer setting up in back.

"Don't mind my dark-headed cousin. She chases men as avidly as Johnny does females, but the only ones my cousin ever seriously picks up on are the single ones." Lynnette let Joe guide her into the position the photographer asked them to and watched as Patricia joined Kel.

"Glad she could make it." Lynnette spoke as Jensen - the photographer - had Joe hold her close.

"Yeah, guess Awna is feeling a lot better tonight," Joe whispered back and then quit moving his mouth as the photographer snapped a picture.

The two watched Johnny, Chet, Marco and Mike all walk in. Behind those gentlemen came Hank with his wife, Dr. Morton and his gal, and a few nurses from the hospital. The biggest surprise followed that particular group.

"Dad?" Lynnette and Joe told the photographer that was enough pictures for the time being, and hurried over to where Samantha stood behind Edgar's chair.

"Old Coot insisted I bring him long enough to sit in your line for an hour." Samantha shrugged, "I figured it wasn't going to hurt Edgar anymore than letting him fuss at the house."

"We're glad you could make it." Joe shook Edgar's hand. "If you want to have the first dance with your daughter, you could do it before Samantha took you home."

"Are you sure? The line's scheduled for three hours." Edgar had heard Dixie speaking to one of the guests as they'd walked in.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Joe was rewarded by the look of gratitude that came on the old man's face.

"Get into line, you guys." Dixie came up and scooted them out of the way of guests who were beginning to pile in.

"I'm not a guy, guess that means I get to sit out." Lynnette winked and Dixie rolled her eyes as they all took their places.

Lynnette shook hands with people she figured were already known, going to be known, or ones she'd end up not wanting to know. With that being said she still shook hands gently, smiled sweetly and overall sent off a feeling of total relaxation. Therefore if anyone had suggested she stand along side Joe and complain she'd have turned a deaf ear to them and put them on the silent treatment.

Joe kept looking out the corner of his eye as he stood next to her as they shook hands with those passing in front of them. His mind kept thinking _Don't wake me up,_ and with his eyes shining with the moon in them no one was crazy enough to think he resented any ball and chain being labeled next to his name.

"How about that dance?" Joe suggested when he saw his father-in-law begin to tire even before the hour was up.

"If you don't mind." Edgar did his best not let his shoulders droop, but it was difficult.

The chandelier sparkled overhead as the musicians were signaled by Joe to go ahead and play a song for the man and his daughter. Lynnette then joined her father on the dance floor and everyone smiled when Mr. Hales insisted Lynnette sit on his lap and Joe moved the chair around to the sound of the music. With her head on her father's shoulder, no stranger would know how big an event this first dance really was for the two. Only when the last note sounded did Samantha come from off the sidelines.

"Thanks, Joe." Samantha hugged the groom and then hugged Lynnette as she thanked her too. The Hales were let out by Johnny opening the door for them. Going back to the line the Earlys began shaking hands once again and Joe only took Lynnette back onto the dance floor only when the final guest passed through the line.

"Quite the man your father turned out to be," Joe whispered to Lynnette as they took their first dance. "Even if it did take him a bit to get there."

"I agree, but now can we just concentrate on the dance?" Lynnette's turned- up eyes and soft smile gently reprimanded him.

"You got it." Joe then ignored the clock as the two danced and others joined them.

People commented from the sidelines how good a pair Joe and Lynnette made. Johnny was still dumbfounded over the idea of Joe being with someone without anyone knowing he was dating. "I don't see what's so strange about it." Chet shrugged his shoulders, "Just because you air your love life doesn't mean everyone has to."

"Ya, but he didn't even say anything to Kel or Dixie." Johnny kept the dazed look in his countenance.

"Get over it, Johnny," Joanne spoke up as she sat next to her husband. "It's their life - not yours."

Joe noticed the bachelors starting to get anxious and heard phrases like 'hope he takes the garter-belt off soon', 'wonder who's going to get it?' and other things along those lines. "Think the natives are getting restless." Joe spoke to Lynnette. "Let's go ahead and shut them up."

"Way to go Joe!" One bachelor hollered as Joe began to remove the garter belt from Lynnette's leg.

"Throw it my way!" another firefighter who worked another shift at station 51 hollered.

"I think we need you to turn on the hose,." Joe said to Hank who was standing nearby - the man just chuckled. "Here it is!" Joe tossed it and laughed at Chet's shocked face as it landed in his lap.

"Aw, crud, I didn't even want this cockeyed thing," Chet muttered but then grinned and waved it good-humouredly.

As people continued to talk, Joe suggested they slip out the back door. Lynnette was all for it, but wasn't sure it was right to sneak out. Dixie just grinned and told her to scoot, and Kel too thought it a hoot as he helped them make their escape.

"We'll clean up. You two just get out of here." Kel spoke behind them.

"Thanks," both Joe and Lynnette bid him and Dixie good-bye. Leaving the two behind with the music and other guests, they walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOO

Scene 7

"Samantha is everything all right?" Joe wondered why on earth the woman would be calling the morning after the wedding.

"Not really, and I do hate to call you during this time, but Edgar refuses to have me call the paramedics unless you think he should." Samantha twisted the phone cord in her hand.

"What is going on?" Joe automatically went into doctor mode.

"He has a fluttering feeling in his chest, he's weak and tired. He has spells of dizziness and sweating. And this morning he is feeling pressure in his chest. Joe..." Samantha tried not to let out a growl of frustration. "I told him we need to get help here.

"Put him on the phone." Mrs. Hales did so.

"Edgar?" Joe spoke with authority in his voice.

"Yes." The man didn't sound happy his wife had actually called their son-in-law the morning after the reception, but was gracious enough not to bite Joe's head off.

"Either let Samantha call this in, or I will. Those are signs of Atrial Fibrillation, and they are not something to be messed with. I happen to know Dr. McKay is covering for me and he knows what he is doing." Even if it wasn't that Joe wasn't going to say different - the man needed motivation to listen to his wife.

"Okay, okay, she can call, but can I talk to Lynnette first?"

"Edgar." Samantha and Joe's voice rang out together and then Joe tacked on, "She's still sleeping." Dr. Early spoke into the phone as he stayed standing in the kitchen. "I couldn't have kept her up if I wanted to. Poor gal plopped down onto the couch while I put up away a few presents that had been shoved into our back seat and was asleep before I got done. I slipped a pillow under her head and covered her up with a blanket. Now let your wife use the phone."

"Yes, sir." With that the phone clicked off on the other end and Joe hung up himself. Walking to the front room, he sat down in his comfortable brown easy chair to watch Lynnette as she slept.

With her auburn hair sprawled over the pillow, Joe found himself biting his lip. He'd have loved to wake up to her by his side this morning, but a promise was a promise and he'd not break it. For the time being the man would allow the look he'd seen on her face last night to give him hope of getting what his soul desired.

"Mmmm..." Lynnette moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Joe sitting in 'his' chair, she groaned, "Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

"I didn't have the heart. You looked like an angel." Joe smiled as Lynnette gave an involuntary broad smile. Joe then told her about the call and suggested they check on her father. "After we see him, how about we go dancing?"

Lynnette was impressed he'd think of seeing her father before anything else, but his idea did have her eyes sparkling. "You would take me dancing without complaining?"

"Yes, darling." Joe chuckled as his bride wasted no time in putting away the bedding and getting breakfast on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

Note: the stories Joe tells to Lynnette really were on some of the episodes I've watched.

00000

Scene 8

"Dad, what were you thinking arguing with Samantha when she wanted to get you help?" Lynnette stood by Edgar's bedside along with Joe.

"I just figured I'd overworked myself." Admitting it was more hadn't been on Edgar's top priority list until Joe had ordered him to listen to Samantha.

"And what would you have done if Joe and I weren't home? We could have easily decided to stay elsewhere." Lynnette put one hand on the railing and the other on her hip.

"Considering everything, where else would you two have been?" Edgar chose selective hearing with his reply.

"That's not the point." Lynnette's jaw set hard. "Tell me, what would you have done?"

"Been up a creek without a paddle?" He pretended to ask a question and was met with a glare, causing him to lift up his hands in resignation. "Okay, okay, I'll listen to Samantha next time."

"Won't give you a choice next time," Samantha declared as she walked in the room. "I'll just call station 51 instead of wasting my breath." She held up a piece of paper and grinned. "Johnny gave me the number." Edgar said nothing.

"Seeing as how your father is in good hands, let's slip out of here before anyone comes up with a reason for me to stay." Joe turned to Lynnette, who willingly concurred.

"Once Kel releases you, I'll swing by the house to see if you are listening to doctor's orders and to Samantha. Serious options will be discussed if you aren't." His daughter promised him it was no idle threat.

"Yes, Mother." Edgar grinned as Lynnette made a face, but then joined Joe in heading out of his room.

"Joe and Lynnette, what are you two doing here?" Dixie came towards the couple heading down the hallway. As soon as the question came out of her mouth a _no-duh _expression raced across her face. "Your father, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Lynnette gave Dixie the most apologetic expression she could muster. "Sorry if Dad is being a pain."

"I've dealt with worse." The head nurse then shooed them out the door.

With the hospital behind them, Joe took Lynnette to a local dance hall he'd frequented regularly since his late wife's death. Lights fully lit the dance hall and people of all ages gathered around tables chatting. A few hands waved Joe's way when he came through the door with Lynnette on his arm. "People seem to know you here. How often do you come anyway?" Lynnette asked as yet one more person called out his name.

"Every Friday night, and quite a few Saturday mornings. The ones I don't work anyway. My attendance has dropped lately due to my getting caught up with you." Then he grinned. "But since you dance I think we can get that set that date back into place."

"You're on." Lynnette loved the idea of having date nights that continued after the wedding.

"Kristopher, Jeanette, Hillary and Paul, this is Lynnette - my wife." Joe kept his arm around Lynnette as if to say 'don't try to take her, she's mine'.

"Joe, I think you just sent more than one heart dropping to the floor." Kristopher rubbed his short, well-kept, speckled beard as he chuckled and slightly tilted his head towards a group of white-haired women at the table who were now bemoaning the fact the widower they'd had their eyes on was sporting a wedding ring on his finger and a wife on his arm. Just then the music began to play.

"Let's go." Joe easily gathered Lynnette into his arms as he began to dance.

Lynnette had forgotten what it was like to be dancing on the arm of someone with flesh and blood and it felt a lot better than dancing around the house holding a mop. Joe's footsteps seemed natural to follow and his humor was great. He proved it by telling her about the times he 'lifted' a curse from some patient convinced their conditions were beyond medical reach. He also explained how Dixie's toe had been busted by an x-ray machine rolling over it. "Dr. Brackett and I said we thought we might need to amputate and Kel called it a hit and run."

"That's just too funny." Lynnette wished she'd been in the room when Dixie was being looked at by the men.

Turning off the storytelling, Joe began unashamedly flirting with Lynnette through the dances he did. Whether they were doing the tango, fancy- footing it to a salsa, or simply matching their footsteps to a calm waltz, his face never left hers. Through his moves Lynnette knew her words at been taken literally, and could not blame him for not covering up how he felt.

"I think I need a break." Lynnette spoke between heavy breaths as they finished up yet another fast-paced dance.

"That's an order the doctor can fill." Joe smiled and showed Lynnette to 'his' table.

"So, who's the pretty lady?" A man with short black hair and matching beard stopped at the table and leaned slightly forward. His dark eyes were not inviting and Joe saw Lynnette fold her hands on her lap and felt her increase the pressure of her shoulder against his.

"Charles, this is Lynnette…my wife." Joe shot his steady gaze straight at the man's inappropriately drooling eyes.

"Oh." The man instantly stood straight. "No one told me you were getting remarried. I didn't get an invite." The man lifted his hand to his heart - as if that act alone would convince anyone he was sincerely hurt.

"We kept it small." Joe looked at him and didn't bother telling him that there had actually been close to one hundred guests.

"Anyhow, congratulations. I can't stick around; I see some other new people I wish to welcome." With that the man walked away as if sweeping a large cape behind him.

"Are you sure he doesn't have pointy teeth and suck blood?" Lynnette asked as she let out a huge breath.

"Yes, I am, but promise me one thing all the same." Joe lifted his wine glass.

"What's that?" Lynnette lifted her own.

"Don't invite him to my funeral." Joe's own shoulders shuddered of their own accord.

"Only if you promise not to let him come to mine if I go first." Lynnette fought against her skin crawling against that particular thought.

Joe and Lynnette decided to leave before Charles could return to torture them. The building cried when the couple left as if saying, 'Thanks, now I have to deal with the creep on my own.' It received no sympathy from either one.

With dancing over with for the day, Joe drove Lynnette to his favorite part of the beach. Should anyone desire to go bare-footed, the sand wasn't too rough. And it wasn't too crowded during the day - evening hours were a whole different ball game. Lynnette delighted Joe by declaring his spot gorgeous.

"No wonder you like to come here." Lynnette slipped off her shoes and walked with them in hand. "Did you and Carrie used to come here?" No hints of jealousy laced her tongue.

"Yes, with our friend Rue and her late husband, Brad." The two found a deserted picnic table and sat down to keep it company. "We'd come every spring, summer, and fall." Joe chuckled. "I think my Carrie and Rue would sneak down here in the winter too."

"How long were you and Carrie married?" Lynnette straddled the bench she was sitting to face Joe, who was looking out over the ocean as a gentle breeze brushed along the side of her face.

"Twenty-five years." Joe thought Lynnette's nervous habit of designing figures with just her hand on any flat surface was due to uncertainty of him being ready to be remarried. "I assure you, I am past any grieving stage and am ready to put that part of my life behind me." The smell of the ocean's salt was ignored as he kept his mind on the woman sporting his ring.

"It's not that." Lynnette twisted her lips and wasn't surprised when he once again laid his hand over her moving one.

"What is it then?" Puzzlement shone on the man's face.

"I…" Lynnette's volume went down and a long slow breath came out of her mouth. "I wasn't lying when I told you, Kel and Dixie I couldn't care less about the talk going on about us, but.." Her hand wanted to move, but Joe's stayed in place as he prompted her to go on. "Everyone's yakking I can ignore, but I'm having difficulty with one in particular."

Joe asked if her father was one, and she shook her head no. "Well, who is it then?" His gut instinct told him who it was, but still he waited for her to hand out the name.

"Rue." Lynnette looked back up at him. "She didn't exactly say it, but I can tell she seems to think I'm not being fair to you. She even asked me not to make you wait a year. And your actions today at the dance hall did back up my father's opinion, so..." Unconsciously, the woman let the sentence hang in mid-air as she held her breath.

Joe sat a little straighter and then straddled the bench himself. "I love Rue like I would my own sister, and - bless her - she really does do what she thinks is right, but this is one time she should have kept her big mouth shut." His free hand kept Lynnette from lowering her gaze. "What you said about my actions while dancing is true, _but_ you are not being unfair. I was the one that suggested a year. What time table you decide to come join me in my bed is totally up to you." His eyes remained soft, but darkened in sincerity. "Lynnette…" His tone took on the one he used to reassure his patients they were getting the best care he could give them. "I don't want you lying next to me or touching me in that manner unless _you _want it one hundred five percent." His eyebrows raised a little and he tacked on, "Put Rue into the same category as everyone else, especially when it comes to the way we run our religious marriage - and the legal one we _will _have. Got it?"

"Got it." Any nervousness which had been hanging around blew off with the wind which had picked up.

"Let's go see if we can find any 'treasures' before the wind gets too harsh." Joe kept hold of Lynnette's hand as he spoke and they both rose. "I always carry around two sacks. One for junk and the other for anything good uncovered. I seldom find much of anything, but it's a very good way to unwind."

Treasure hunting turned out to be more enjoyable then Lynnette had thought. They found the normal junk like bottle caps, paper sacks with leftover lunch and broken bottles which automatically went into the bag labeled garbage, but they also found "goodies" like unbroken sand dollars, sea shells, and even a thin - genuine - golden chain with no name on it.

"That looks like a pretty high-end piece of jewelry." Lynnette studied the item. "Guess we best turn it in to the nearest police station." Joe agreed and looked at his watch.

"How about lunch? And then we go swimming? I happen to know of a pool that is readily available." Joe was talking of the one at his own house.

"You're on." Lynnette willingly took his hand as he led her to the most comfortable, hidden, diner in which to eat their lunch.

OOOOOOO

Scene 9

"Open that quart of paint and put it on that wall, and Joe will break every bone in your body," Lynnette sternly told her stepmother who insisted faded pink was a good color for the dining room.

Samantha let out an irritated sound before spouting off, "It would impossible for him to do that."

"Oh, and why is that?" Lynnette leaned her hand against the wall and shot her a kindergarten teacher's look.

"Because, by the time you got finished with me, all he'd have access to was my corpse." Samantha grabbed the bucket and asked with annoyance in her voice as she began climbing the stairs, "Is the guest bedroom across from Joe's still okay to touch?"

"Of course, just leave his room alone." Lynnette had promised him that, no matter how much redecorating she did, his door would stay shut.

"Oh, if I must." Samantha was curious as her stupid mutt to know what was behind that wooden door, but even she wasn't crazy enough to mess with someone else's house. While her stepmother was having to settle for redoing the guest room, Lynnette turned her attention to the details of the rest of the redesigning of the house.

All the brass in the front room was being labeled for a garage sale even though there really wasn't all that much. An end table, a lamp, and one clock. The only exception was one with tiny little roses under it's glass dome shaped cover. The fireplace with white brown brick all around it would only be sporting porcelain knickknacks and the miniature grandfather clock given Lynnette by Rue. The front room would then be pretty much all wood; even the comfortable couch was outlined in the stuff.

The front room may not have had much to be labeled, but the downstairs? Oh, that was a nightmare. No wonder Joe had admitted to ignoring it for so long. It wasn't just one end table that was glass and brass, it felt like the whole room was. The knickknacks, the shelves, the clocks… crud the couch was too - okay, so that was an exaggeration, but as shiny as its arms were, it might as well have been. Tackling the job was no pleasurable dream.

Both women got so busy they'd have forgotten to fix dinner, only Edgar called and asked what he was supposed to cook. "That man can't make toast." Samantha put on her coat. "I best get home so he doesn't burn the place down."

As Samantha walked out the door, Lynnette went into the kitchen. She'd been so busy she'd forgotten to pull any meat out to thaw. Thankfully, it just wasn't her views on marriage she'd picked up from her mother. The skill of knowing fast meals was another. A simple casserole which looked as if someone had slaved hours to make was slapped together and was just being pulled out of the oven when Joe walked in the door from a twelve-hour shift.

"Mmmm, smells good." The man walked over to the table and sat down where Lynnette had just set the dish. Lynnette joined him as he said grace and then dug in herself.

"Johnny called earlier. He said something about a party tomorrow night at station 51 for Cap. Asked if we'd be there. I told him I would, but that I couldn't give any guarantees on you." Lynnette spoke between bites of food.

"Yeah, I heard about that at the hospital. I was going to call him and tell him the same thing." A wife having to make plans that didn't involve her husband, even though she hoped he would be able to come, had always been a downside to working in the medical profession - so Joe had always thought.

The meal was filled with either Joe letting off steam about having to treat 'crackpots', as he called the cases where Kel had to come and ask him to pretend to lift curses, or Lynnette telling him about Samantha's wanting to paint the whole house crème-colored pink.

"Crème-colored pink? The whole house?" Joe visibly shuddered. "Praise be, you only let her do the guest room in that color."

After the meal was over, Lynnette cleared off the table while Joe went downstairs to watch TV. However, it did not take long for her to join him on the couch to watch "The Waltons", which brought on Lynnette's question of how many children Joe and Carrie had wanted. "At least four, not too sure about seven." Joe chuckled as Lynnette let out an 'Amen'.

Joe then turned Lynnette's question back on to her. "So, were the three you had the amount you wanted?"

"No," She admitted, not realizing how her face fell at the answer. "But with the way things turned out, I guess it was for the best." She then turned her attention back to the scene being played out on the screen.

Lynnette did not realize how tired she was and fell asleep within minutes. First her head began to tip to the side and then Joe found it resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but allow a mile-wide grin to spread itself across his face as she next turned in her sleep and laid an arm across his stomach. Turning his own face back to the television set, he lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder before getting comfortable enough to watch the rest of the show.

_Patience, Joe, patience is going to pay off._ With that thought in mind, Joe ended up falling asleep himself before the show was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Laugh Again**

FAN FICTION EMERGENCY-

_**Clearly I do not own the words to the song You Light Up My Life.**_

00000

Scene 10

"Rampart General, this is squad fifty-one. Rampart General, this is squad fifty-one." Johnny's voice came over the radio.

Dr. Early answered the call. "This is Rampart General, go ahead squad 51."

"We have a young female - age sixteen. BP is one twenty over seventy-four, pulse one twenty. She's shaky and has tingling in the fingers. Permission to start an I.V."

"Do you have parental consent?" Dr. Early spoke into the mouth piece.

"We have permission from her grandmother."'

"Start IV with D5W, monitor vitals and transport whenever possible." Joe clicked off communications just as Dixie walked up the hallway.

"Please prep room 3, Dixie." Joe informed her Roy and Johnny were having a patient transported within fifteen minutes.

"Will do." Dixie went straight to work without another word.

Kel walked up to Joe just as he went to pick up a chart for a young man who had recently been brought in. "I can take care of him. I need you to look at a patient in room 4. Says I'm too stubborn to deal with. She also said I need an attitude adjustment. Do you think you could convince her that I know what I'm talking about in regards to the pills her doctor put her on?" Kel rolled his eyes as he handed Joe the chart he was holding. Joe's eyebrows lifted only slightly. The name staring at him didn't surprise him - it was Rue's.

_Rue has to be in quite a fix to show up here, _the man thought as he walked towards the room where she sat. That woman avoided doctors like the plague; and when she did encounter them, then a huge debate always begun. "You take the patient coming in from Roy and Johnny - I'll take pity on you and see if I can convince Rue you're right." Kel gave him a thank-you and left Joe to talk his old friend.

"So, why don't you believe Dr. Brackett?" Joe smiled at Rue as he walked into her room.

"Because he's a mule. Tried to tell me my double vision is because of the medicine I am now on." Rue crossed her arms as she sat on the table.

"Best looking one the women around here have seen." Joe grinned as Rue scowled at him. "Seriously, Rue, you know he's a skilled doctor and double vision _is_ a side effect of oxybutynin. Didn't your doctor tell you that?"

"Probably…" Rue's chin lifted. "but he was being such a rude jerk I wasn't listening to half of what he said." The woman then grinned. "You know - I could say something about the name of those meds he gave me, but I think I'll claim the fifth on it instead." Rue's scowl didn't go away, but it did soften, "So, stubborn Brackett is right? I just have to switch meds?"

"If you have only had it since taking the pills, I'd say so." Joe stuck his hand in his pocket and then decided to bring up a non-medical issue he'd been wanting to address ever since he'd got back to work. "When you talked to Lynnette I know you meant well, but do me a favor?"

"Keep my opinions to myself?" Rue looked him straight in the eye.

"Quite frankly, yes. I don't want my wife pressured by anyone, and I mean anyone…" he leveled his own gaze at her - "into thinking she has to go full throttle with me unless she's ready."

"So, it's all legal now?" Rue's eyes softened and her muscles relaxed.

"As of three days ago, yes." Joe gently touched Rue's shoulder. "So, we're agreed? No pressuring? And you switch to any medicine Kel, or Dr. Morton, calls in?"

"Okay, no pressuring and new pills can be called in for me." Rue finally relaxed and was left with Sharon.

Joe poked his head in to where Kel was just winding down looking at the young female transported in. "Need any help?"

"No, she'll be okay." Kel walked out of the room and joined Joe in the hall. "I really wish people would lock up their medicine."

"What did she take?" the cat's curious eyes rested in Joe's.

"Her grandmother's tranquilizers. Her friend in the waiting room said she did it on a dare." Kel shook his head. "Seems to me that some dares are wise to turn down." Since things were actually moving slowly Joe's good friend asked him how things were going at home.

"Okay." Joe's smile was real, but still Kel felt uncertainty hanging around his colleague,

"Not moving along as fast as you'd like, uh?" Kel asked with an understanding smile.

Joe sighed, "Some moments like at the reception, or when she fell asleep on the couch while watching TV, I think what I want is just around the corner, but then moments like this morning I think it is like I said in Dixie's front room - I am playing a fool's game."

"That bad?" Kel asked with concern in his voice.

"No, not really, she was just so…quiet." Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I barely got two words out of her. I'm not sure what to think."

"I wish I knew what to say, but all I can think of is to tell you to hang in there." Kel's mouth turned slightly down as did his eyes.

"I am." Joe straightened his shoulders and then headed to check in on a small five-year- old child who had just been brought in.

While Joe spent the rest of his shift concentrating on patients, Lynnette sat at the house laughing so hard her sides hurt. "Are you serious?" She was staring at Rue who had come over to apologize for being out of line. The idea of what had just been told Lynnette was too much and Joe's wife couldn't keep quiet.

"Oh, yes, very." Rue picked up her glass of lemonade and grinned. "Didn't matter. We were adults and married. We just went out and bought a pack of toilet-paper and had fun in the neighborhood." Disgustedly she looked at Joe's wife and insisted someday they were going to outlaw that particular fun. "And all because idiots insist on using eggs with it instead of plain toilet paper. At least…" Her hand lifted the glass towards her. "… that is my opinion."

"Rue, may I ask you a question?" Lynnette turned her long-stemmed glass in her hand.

"Shoot." Rue wondered what was up.

"When the doctors told Joe and Carrie they couldn't have children, what was his reaction?" The gal stopped turning her glass around.

"You mean, did he blame Carrie." Rue instantly apologized for the habit of rewording someone else's question.

"No, no need to be sorry - besides, you're right." Lynnette kept her gaze on Rue.

"Oh, he was disappointed to be sure, but I never heard Carrie say he blamed her. In fact, I know for certain it was his idea for my children to start coming over to their place so much. Carrie was thrilled - so my children said. They claimed she always had some plan up her sleeve when they stayed the night. Sometimes…"Rue started chuckling. "When I would come with them our men hid in the basement because she and I were creating a little too much fun in the kitchen."

"So, your children adopted Joe and his wife as relatives?" Lynnette asked curiously.

"Yes, first one to do it was my three-year-old daughter, Gabriella." Rue told her about the birthday party Carrie had held for the girl. "Joe bought her a doll she'd been eyeing, but one I couldn't afford to buy on my husband's pay. After that she started asking to go to Uncle Joe's."

The two continued to discuss Joe and his first wife, but Rue made sure she only answered questions Lynnette asked, and threw no opinion into the talk when it came to her friend and his new wife. It was something Lynnette noticed. The action spoke louder for Joe than anything else could have.

"I'll see you later, Lynnette. I promised Anne I'd help her bake a cake for my granddaughter's birthday."

"Bye." Lynnette walked her to the door. "Feel free to come by anytime."

"Really? My bluntness hasn't put me in any disfavor?" Rue liked the idea of the door not being shut now since Joe had someone new in his life.

"I'm sure, and…" Lynnette's face shone just as bright as the sun outside. "Tell your family I hope they will still come and see their Uncle Joe." The sincerity in her voice could not be missed.

"I'll tell them." Rue climbed into a taxi and waved good-bye.

Rue's departure was followed by two months flying by with the speed of light. Joe's work, Lynnette hooking back up with Julie's band, the couple having their date nights at the house, or on the town, ate up any time that existed. Now - with Joe at work - Lynnette found herself alone at the city cemetery wishing the wind was blowing, or at least a breeze. Wiping her forehead, she looked at Wynette's, Jackson's, and her mother's graves.

"If only Joe had been your father." She spoke as if her children were standing right by her. "He'd not have deserted you. And he'd not have griped over meals not cooked while I was ill." As she gazed at her mother's headstone, her shoulders sagged just a little. "Mom, how did I get to the fork in the road so quick? He's willing to wait the whole year, and yet I now realize it would be a mistake to make him wait for an answer. I have to go home and either tell him we have made the biggest mistake of our lives, or give him a hundred five percent of what I have." Silence fell as she admitted - silently - to her mother which side of the fork she'd already been picked. _Heaven help me, Mom- I don't want to hurt him'_. A faint crackle could be heard throughout the air as the sounds of cars also mingled with it. Lynnette turned her head to see what the source was.

What she saw wasn't an illusion, nor was it bad, but still Lynnette would not have told anyone what she saw simply because it felt like a private answer to the path she'd picked. Glancing down at the graves, she shook her head and wondered what life would have been like had she chosen not to marry Jack when she was barely sixteen. Lynette turned and took her private answer with her out of the cemetery.

With her answer tucked away, Lynnette found herself standing in front of the dressing room's mirror. Julie had called just as Lynnette had arrived home. The band had been hired to play for a get - together of medical personnel and firefighters of the LA area. The lady was highly relieved when Lynnette said she was available to perform with them.

"It will be like when we were in Jr. High." Julie had giggled as she walked into the room. "Except our dressing spaces smelled better than this." She crinkled her nose and insisted someone had tossed out a bunch of mothballs.

"Ugh, I sure hope not - we were brats. That idea is repulsive." Lynnette made a face as she put on her make-up. Julie noticed the gal didn't argue with the smell bit as she stood up and put a set of tiny silver hoop earrings on.

"I don't mean our mentality, you goose. I mean us playing together." Julie pretended to give her old friend a brain duster.

"Has Joe arrived yet?" Lynnette asked as she did up her hair.

"I don't know. I saw Dr. Brackett and his wife walk in, though," Julie answered as she opened up the door and waited for Lynnette to follow.

The tables were filling up fast and typical chatter filled the air. Talk about what had gone on during the day, or plans for the upcoming weekend, were the main topic. Lynnette ignored it as she set up the microphones.

Theresa - the back-up singer - noticed Joe walking in wearing a very nice dark blue suit, but didn't realize it was 'that' doctor. She let out an _oo-la-la-la- that-white-hair-doctor- looks-hot _type of comment. "Should be sin for someone his age to look that good," she whispered to Julie behind Lynnette's back.

"Watch it, that's Lynnette's guy." Julie grinned and Lynnette turned around and chuckled as Theresa's face turned just as red as Johnny's when he'd tried picking her up.

"Welcome, everybody, we hope you enjoy the food and aren't too horribly tortured by our music." Julie spoke into the microphone. Her words were met by a polite chuckle. Lynnette just rolled her eyes and began playing upon cue.

Her fingers on the steel guitar were as smooth as honey and surprised most of the people who knew her. "I didn't even know she played." Johnny spoke within Joe's hearing.

"There's a lot about Lynnette you don't know," Joe replied, but kept his eye on his wife. Truth was, he'd known she had quite the talent, but even he had been in the dark about that particular instrument.

One by one the band played familiar songs by various country artists, along with light rock and anything along the sounds of Stevie Wonder and Air Supply. Lynnette kept glancing up at Joe - a fact he did not miss. It made him wonder if that turn had gotten closer, or whether it was just another signal he was reading wrong. Julie stopped his thoughts by speaking into the microphone.

"I happen to know Dr. Joe Early is in the audience. Would he please come and take the 'hot' seat - as we call it." She pulled a black chair from off the side lines and stuck it near the keyboard Lynnette now sat at.

Everyone looked as Joe stood up and headed towards the center of the room. His eyes kept themselves just as much on Lynnette as they did the chair, and he sat down wondering what was up. All talking ceased as the band started to play and Lynnette began singing.

So many nights I sat by my windowWaiting for someone to sing me his songSo many dreams I kept deep inside meAlone in the dark but nowYou've come along

You light up my lifeYou give me hopeTo carry onYou light up my daysand fill my nights with song

Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waterCould it be finally I'm turning for home?Finally, a chance to say hey,I love YouNever again to be all alone

You light up my lifeYou give me hopeTo carry onYou light up my daysand fill my nights with song

You light up my lifeYou give me hopeTo carry onYou light up my daysand fill my nights with song

It can't be wrongWhen it feels so right'Cause youYou light up my life.

When the last note sounded and the clapping erupted, Joe's eyes beamed when Lynnette rose to stand behind him and drape her hands over his shoulders. "See what you get for marrying a member of the band?" she spoke in a theatrical whisper. She then lowered her head and whispered something only Joe could hear, but all saw his face and laughed as he turned, reached up, pulled Lynnette around and sat her on his lap.

"The band has grown a bit more attractive," he whispered and proceeded to lay a hand on her cheek before he kissed her in front of everyone. The clapping started back up - Dr. Brackett's and Dixie's being the loudest. Lynnette wasn't going anywhere.

_**Epilogue**_

Lynnette and Joe sat on the couch and in the recliner, each holding a sweet bundle. Dixie, Kel, Johnny, Roy, and just about everyone were either gathered in the front room talking to them, downstairs playing games, or outside swimming in the pool.

"More power to you, Joe." Johnny shook his head. "I'd hate to begin fatherhood at your age."

"I didn't do it by myself." Joe beamed at the son in his arms and then over at Lynnette. "Seems to me I had help getting Joseph Kelly and Carrie Amber here."

"You think?" Lynnette raised her eyebrows. "Seems to me you had the easy part." That got everyone to laughing.

""I'm just glad you two learned to laugh again." Dixie spoke as she walked in from the kitchen and sat next to Lynnette's curled - up feet.

"Me too." Lynnette fell silent, taking turns looking at her twins and at Joe -whose eyes matched her upturned mouth.


End file.
